


A Family Tradition

by undermyumbreon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, sorry this is super late!!, thepumpkinispeople, this is Margot's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: As Halloween approaches, Alana proposes that she and Margot should plan a special event for Morgan to celebrate the holiday. While Margot is not completely on board, she is curious to see what Alana comes up for her and their son on Halloween night. She leaves it up to her wife to impress her with a tradition for Halloween night.





	

     "A family tradition? I don’t think so."  
     "What’s the issue with starting one?"  
     "The motivation for continuity."  
     Alana leaned back against the couch, draping her arm over Margot’s back as her wife’s head rested on her shoulder, "We’re professionals when it comes to sticking to our plans."  
     Margot signed, "You seemed to have forgotten how my childhood was different than yours and how Morgan’s cannot mimic your childhood because of the situation we are in."  
     "That doesn’t mean we let the creativity get capped off. We can create other options."  
     Margot sighed again, refusing to add more onto the conversation. Morgan was five years old. The couple had been living in blissful isolation after they had received the news that Hannibal was no longer a threat to their lives. However, the move into solitude created hurdles for the family. Their new home was far from any other estates. Morgan was being home schooled by the staff for his safety. While he was comfortable with his own company, Morgan often admitted to his mothers that he wished he had a friend to spend time with or that he could have playdates with his parents. Even the nannies and staff did not completely give Morgan the company he desired.  
     The holiday Halloween was approaching. Alana was on her annual cycle where she would bring up her memories of dressing up and going door to door for treats. She would perform this habit several times a week during the fall season. She had done this ever since Margot knew her. Margot could only listen to the anecdotes as her means of participation in the conversation. Alana’s fond nostalgia riddled tales often prompted envy from Margot. She wished for a slice of it.  
     "I think we should do something festive for Morgan this year. He might grow to like it and we could make it our version of celebrating Halloween," Alana continued.  
     Margot finally added in her thoughts, “If you’re going to plan for this holiday, then you will be the one to orchestrate the event. I’m leaving it up to you. I don’t want any part of the preparation.”  
      “Fair enough,” Alana let out a heavy breath, smiling nonetheless, “I will.”  
   
     Two weeks passed by and Halloween night had finally arrived. Margot was standing outside of Morgan’s bedroom. She was waiting for her wife and son to come out. Alana had told her to remain outside while she helped Morgan into the costume she had made for him. Margot was completely in the dark about the festivities Alana had planned for them. Morgan would constantly tell her that he was excited about Halloween after Alana informed him that this year they would have a special celebration for the holiday. Margot had put on a long and simple flowy black dress. She wore a pointed black hat to complete her ensemble as a “witch”. She carried two bags in her hands that Alana had given to her before assisting Morgan with his costume. One was meant for Morgan to carry during the event Alana had planned out. It had his first name and a picture of an orange pumpkin on one side. Margot’s also bore her first name, but it had a picture of a bat instead.  
     When Morgan finally came out from behind his bedroom door, he was dressed as a firefighter with a helmet covering most of his head and face. Margot’s face lit up at the sight of her child.   
     “Who are you supposed to be Morgan?” she asked immediately, trying to sound playful.  
     Morgan struck a pose and said, excitedly, “I’m a fire fighter! I protect this town from danger!”  
     “I sure hope you do,” Margot encouraged. At that moment, Alana popped her head out of Morgan’s room. She chuckled at his roleplaying.  
     “Are you ready to have fun Morgan?”  
     “Yes yes yes!!” he yelled. His enthusiasm was evident as he jumped around and grabbed onto Margot’s free hand.  
     “What do you have planned for us Alana?” Margot asked as Morgan started tugging her arm.  
     “I’ve decided to recreate how I used to go out for trick or treating. However, it will be done indoors instead of outside,” she pointed to the bags Margot had in her hands. Margot took the one for Morgan and handed it to him. He released his mother’s hand and took a hold of it, “There’s a map of the house’s layout in each one. I made them myself,” she gloated. Margot slightly rolled her eyes, but in a teasing manner at her wife’s efforts, “I’ve marked the rooms where you should stop at with an “X.” Now Morgan-“ the boy quickly turned his attention to her, “Are you listening?” he nodded, “When you knock on the door and someone answers it, you shout “Trick or treat!”-"  
     “Why?” Morgan interrupted.  
     “On Halloween, children go around and collect candy and sweet treats in funny costumes. But in order to get those treats, you have to ask for them. That’s why you say “Trick or treat!” to whoever answers the door. Sometimes the person will give you something nice, but sometimes they give you something not nice! That’s why you say trick or treat because the person at the door might give you a trick!”  
      “A trick!? Oh no!” Morgan said in an exasperated tone.  
      “But I have a good feeling you will be getting many sweets this year Morgan. I would not worry about the tricks,” Morgan seemed to shift around anxiously for a moment, but he appeared to remain excited. Alana turned her attention to Margot, “I want you to bring Morgan back to his room when you’ve visited the other rooms."  
     Margot nodded, “Are you ready to go Morgan? Do you know what we’re doing?” Morgan shook his head in agreement.  
     “I hope that we only get treats Mama! I don’t want any tricks!”  
     Margot cracked another smile, “Me neither. Do you have your map out?” Morgan fished for the map in his bag and pulled it out in a dramatic and showy fashion, “Very good! Where should we go first?”  
     Morgan looked at his map quizzically before pointing to a spot on the paper, “Here!”  
     Margot peered over to see where Morgan’s finger had landed, “That’s Mommy’s office. Do you want to go there?”  
     “Yes, I do!” Morgan chanted.  
     Margot took the boy’s hand in hers, “Let’s get started then!” the pair headed through the house toward Alana’s study. It was a quick and brisk walk. Morgan kept tugging on Margot’s arm the entire way to the room to prompt her to move faster. When they arrived, Morgan released his mother and banged wildly on the office’s door. A few moments passed before it opened slowly, almost in a creepy fashion. A person poked their head out and Margot recognized that the individual was one of Morgan’s nannies. She was dressed as an old fashioned nurse. She wore a grey long dress and a white apron over it. On her head she wore a white cap that was marked with a red cross.  
     “Trick or treat!” Morgan shouted, his voice echoing off of the walls. The nanny began to laugh from the child’s eagerness.  
     “My, my, Morgan! Happy Halloween! What are you supposed to be on this spookyyyyy night?” she joked.  
     “I’m a fire fighter and I will save people from fire!”  
     “Oh! Such a heroic young man! I shall reward your hard work with something tasty,” the nanny turned around and grabbed something from a table stand behind her. When she faced the two again, she held out a frosted cupcake encased in plastic and placed one in his bag, “I made these treats for all of the hard work you have done. You deserve it.”  
     “Thank you!” Morgan called to the nanny as waved and closed the door.  
     The pair went door to door down the long stretches of hallways after their first stop. Every time that they would reach a marked location, Morgan would loudly pound on the door. He would be answered by a personal from their staff. Each staff member that opened the door wore either a mask or costume. Morgan would chant out the magic words and he was usually gifted with a handmade sweet. He received cookies, caramel, toffee, and Danishes. The staff even gave Margot some of their homemade desserts for her bag. The tricks Morgan and Margot received were harmless toys, such as plastic insects and rubber eyeballs. Morgan laughed at them, seeming unfazed by the creepiness of the body part or the realistic toy bugs. Several of the people who answered the doors commented on Morgan’s firefighter costume. He would often feel prompted to act out a scene where he was putting out a fire. He was always rewarded with applause from the staff member.  
     During the end of their travels, Morgan let his mother knock on a few doors and speak the words that would grant them sweets. Margot thought she would be embarrassed by the childish tradition, but her spirits were high and she couldn’t help herself in participating in the fun. The final door was Morgan’s bedroom where Alana had instructed Margot to visit last. When Morgan banged on his door, Alana came out, smiling brightly at the two. Morgan wrapped his arms around his mother’s legs and jumped up and down wildly.  
     "Mommy!! Look what I got!!" he giggled and opened his bag.  
     Alana peered inside, "Wow! Look what the nice butlers gave you! You’re going to get a cavity from all of these sweets!"  
     "I won’t eat them all at once Mommy!" Morgan joked.  
     "Well you can have one treat tonight while I read you a scaryyyy story! How does that sound?" Morgan nodded fiercely and Alana smiled wider, "But first, let’s get you ready for bed. You must be tired running around putting out fires and getting treats, aren’t you?" Morgan nodded fiercely. Alana looked up and her glance met with Margot’s, "When I’m done, I will come find you," Margot smiled back as Alana led Morgan into his bedroom and closed the door.  
     Margot headed directly to the living space. When she settled herself on the couch, Margot took off her hat and placed it on the floor beside her feet. She proceeded to treated herself to a piece of caramel and waited patiently. She was unexpectedly tired and her legs were slightly sore, but she felt content. It took a while for Alana to return, but she seemed rather excited when she finally located Margot’s whereabouts. When she settled down next to Margot, Alana asked, "Does this pass as a new family tradition?"  
     Margot pretended to ponder the question as Alana reached into her bag and fished out a cookie, "Maybe~" Margot teased and kissed Alana’s cheek, “Thank you for doing this. I had a pleasant time with Morgan. He seemed very happy to play pretend for the night."  
     Alana grinned, "I wanted to be able to give you two the type of holiday experience I had- in a way."  
     "Well, I appreciate it. It was a well thought plan Alana. I believe Morgan will expect us to host the same thing next year," Margot leaned close to Alana and they met each other’s lips briefly.  
     “Would you be comfortable if the three of us went together next year?” Alana prompted.  
     Margot nodded a tad, “I would.”  
     Alana grinned lovingly in return, "I’m glad.”


End file.
